


the kujaseph smut fic

by Scriberat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, Stripping, also i likely missed smth, no these tags are not in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kuja and Sephiroth get it on for the first time
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	the kujaseph smut fic

**Author's Note:**

> check out duoangelorem on tumblr~

Sephiroth cornered Kuja in a hallway devoid of living beings. It was just the two of them in the shadows and slits of moonlight that split the hall at its pillars. Kuja reached back and felt the cold stone of one against his hand as glowing green eyes bored into his own blue. With a simple flick of the wrist, the curtain that held the moon away was pulled back, and the light silhouetted Sephiroth in a way befitting an angel.

"My, don't we look graceful as the heavens now?" he said, a playful smirk on his face. Sephiroth chuckled and tilted Kuja's chin upward, then gripped it tightly. Kuja didn't flinch. There was no need in the safety of his partner's arms.

"Best make the aesthetic to your liking now. I plan to fuck you out of your mind until all you remember," Sephiroth leaned in to Kuja's ear, "is the feeling of my cock."

Kuja bit his lip and grunted. "You had better know what you're doing. I'll be cross if this is disappointing after all this time."

Months now, he had wanted and waited. How funny that the two of them had come to desire the other and had, in a strange twist of fate, let the other make the first move. And where did it get them? Repressed and willing to fuck in an empty hallway of a not-empty castle. They could be discovered at any moment, both their bodies and secret relationship, and what a _thrill_ it sent down Kuja's spine to think of such a thing.

Sephiroth planted a hand by Kuja's head and leaned in close, the gap between their lips closing by the second until they brushed against each other for but a second before he pulled back.

"Getting nervous?" Kuja asked.

"No," Sephiroth said. He leaned in and kissed Kuja again, longer this time, then kept kissing him over and over. His hands threaded into Kuja's hair and held him at the waist. Kuja's own hands wrapped around Sephiroth's neck and twined themselves into the silky strands, velvet lips caressed chapped lips and played at the slight edges as he threatened to bite with a smirk.

Sephiroth chuckled, the sound rolling deep inside him. The hand on Kuja's waist caressed the skin there and moved to his stomach, then up to the golden edges of Kuja's jacket. Kuja swiped his tongue across Sephiroth's lips, only for Sephiroth to slam him against the pillar and shove his tongue inside Kuja's mouth, instead. The force and apparent desperation made Kuja giggle. He arched his back and acceded the lead, allowing Sephiroth to take it this time.

Sephiroth's hand glided up Kuja's ribcage and under the gold, working into where it was loose to stroke his chest underneath.

"Seph," Kuja breathed, looking into Sephiroth's eyes. Sephiroth paused.

"Does it feel so good already?"

"Not yet, but I know my body. Move in circles."

The hand moved as commanded, enticing Kuja's nerves to sensitivity until they felt like fire. All the while, Sephiroth's tongue stroked Kuja's and explored his mouth, his fingers in Kuja's hair gripping gently and pulling a little. He moved to grind his clothed cock against Kuja's, making Kuja chuckle again through a moan.

"What are you laughing about?" Sephiroth asked, eyes snapping open.

"Unfortunately, the metal on my codpiece is a tad too thick to derive pleasure from such a move," Kuja said. He took the opportunity to catch his breath.

"How do I remove it?"

"Unclasp the back over the skirt," Kuja said, guiding Sephiroth's hands to the metal backing and showing him how to separate it from the plate on the thong. "Now to the front—"

Sephiroth ran his hands over the bare hips of Kuja and thumbed under the straps on his thong, making Kuja gasp and bite his lip. From there, his hands reached the front where the codpiece protected Kuja from potshots. His fingers figured out how to undo it and the skirt came loose.

Kuja unhooked one side so it would come off fully and pressed against Sephiroth again, grinding their cocks together. Sephiroth hissed and growled and _fuck_ if that didn't open something inside Kuja.

" _Growl again_ ," Kuja whispered. Sephiroth pressed their foreheads together and growled deep in his chest, eliciting a moan from Kuja's throat and making his cock jump slightly.

Their lips and tongues met again with fervor. Sephiroth's hands moved around to Kuja's ass and squeezed it. Kuja moved his tail a bit to keep it out of the way and secret. As Sephiroth's fingers moved closer and closer to the base of his tail, Kuja felt a shot of fear and disgust. He grabbed Sephiroth's hands and pulled them into a dance position, spun them around and pushed Sephiroth against the pillar, then kissed down his neck.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise at the move. He had missed the sudden internal whirlwind and most of the spin, but now Kuja's hands were inside his jacket and tracing over his shirt before dancing their way under the belts and caressing his skin directly. He breathed through his nose.

Kuja bit down to leave a mark and sucked on Sephiroth's flesh.

"Ngh.. Your teeth are sharp.."

"Does it hurt too much?"

"No. It's good." Sephiroth moved his hands down Kuja's waist and hips again and pinched his ass on both sides. He thought he saw the cloth quiver.

Kuja was glad his tail was invisible. He kissed down Sephiroth's open chest as his ass wriggled from the attention, hopefully covering his tail's lashing. More kisses landed on black cloth, Kuja's knees bent, and soon he was on the ground with his mouth on Sephiroth's belt and still moving south before he paused and analyzed Sephiroth's outfit, finding it complex and... was that a gladiator's stomach guard?

He averted his eyes to focus on the task at hand and soon came face-to-face with a large bulge in Sephiroth's pants. The sight alone blew his eyes wide. His hands reached out for the zipper, intending to free it so he could begin sucking — until he thought better of it and instead palmed the spot and leaned in to kiss it tenderly. Kuja knelt down Sephiroth's thigh to press his lips over the head where he could see it. His hand palmed and fondled at the base before seeking to open Sephiroth's pants properly. All the while, Sephiroth was trying not to let out grunts and moans from the practiced movements of his partner.

The button came undone, the zipper was inexorably slow in its descent. Sephiroth worried he would go mad from anticipation. Kuja licked his lips and pressed his nose against the bulge, his hand moving to get it freed as he took in its apparent cleanliness. Good. He would've backtracked if it smelled.

Sephiroth had boxers on with a hole for easier relieving. Kuja pulled the cock out through it and held it to his open mouth, tongue poised to lick.

"Shall I?" he asked, eyes smirking. Sephiroth nodded and threaded a hand into Kuja's hair, bracing himself against the pillar until Kuja's tongue touched him, at which point he relaxed onto it and let his breath out.

Kuja lapped at the head, stroking all around it, then kissed the tip and wrapped his lips around it proper. It was large, larger than any he had taken down before — though it wasn't as if that was a huge selection.

Hojo got one bit of thanks for this delicious meal.

He tried to unhinge his jaw a bit and started taking it into his mouth an inch at a time, focused entirely on his task. He wrapped a hand around the base. His tongue licked and lapped at the head, lips moved down the shaft. All the while, Sephiroth's grip on his head tightened when he did something well, so Kuja repeated those actions and put together combos until he hit one that got a groan.

Sephiroth hadn't expected it to be this good or explorative. Kuja's tongue was touching on every part of his cock that it could reach, mapping the whole thing, and it felt _amazing_. He tightened on Kuja's head as he groaned from a string of moves that had dragged pleasure up from inside him until he nearly came. His hand yanked Kuja back and off his cock as he kept himself under control.

"Nice voice," Kuja said, licking his lips.

"Nice mouth," Sephiroth replied. He was definitely seeing something flick around on the floor and stir up the dust. What in the world...? "I think it's time we found a room."

" _Good_." Kuja made to stand until Sephiroth grabbed his wrist and dragged him upward, then got underneath Kuja and tossed him onto his shoulder with a squeak.

"Getting antsy?" Kuja teased. Sephiroth slapped his ass and made him squeak again. Both their cocks twitched, but it didn't distract Sephiroth from the fact that he had touched something fuzzy. He decided not to mention it just yet. Instead, he grabbed Kuja's armored skirt and set off.

Kuja planned ahead to figure out if he wanted to strip for Sephiroth or get stripped by him. Both sounded nice. He supposed another night to do the other would suffice. And would he strip Sephiroth or make the man get up and take that coat off for him~? As long as Kuja was careful about his tail, everything would be fine.

Sephiroth opened a door to an empty room that was equally devoid of souls as the hallway and containing the same two from before. Inside was a large four-poster bed, more than enough room for maneuvering. Kuja was being nicely compliant to that point, but, as soon as the door shut, he locked it and tried to get down.

"Not yet. I know where I want you and this isn't it," Sephiroth said.

"How bold to assume I'll just follow orders~" Kuja purred. Sephiroth jostled him and kissed the flesh closest to him before biting it and leaving a mark. Then his free hand played with the edge of Kuja's boot, rubbing the skin of his thigh and over the sock before tugging on the armored back and sliding the first one off. It fell with a thud. He repeated it on the other side with a second thud, then rubbed his hand between Kuja's legs and up to his balls.

Kuja shivered and gripped the back of Sephiroth's coat as he tried to lift himself — only to be thrown onto the bed a moment later. He bounced on the mattress and barely had a moment to recover his breath before Sephiroth was on top of him. His heart pounded, his cock jumped.

"S-Sephir—"

Sephiroth put a finger over his lips and sat back, kicked his own boots off, then crawled to the head of the bed and left Kuja at the foot. There he lounged, fully clothed and cock out, eyes glowing with lust as he looked over the body of his partner, hair glowing in the moonlight, pale skin of his stomach fully exposed and his thong straining to contain his untouched erection, but the most enticing part was Kuja's own eyes drinking in the sight of _him_ with clear lust and curiosity.

"Strip for me," Sephiroth said. Kuja laughed and rolled onto his side, hip jutted to accentuate the curve.

"And here I was just thinking one of us should put on a show for the other."

"You're the theater aficionado," Sephiroth said, smirking. "Performing is what you do, isn't it?"

"I more prefer to observe the plays put on by others, but I shall take a lead role in this production," Kuja said, running his left hand through his hair. He sorted through the thick mane until he found the clip on which his feathers rested and pulled the ensemble out. The clip held onto some strands as he extracted it and watched them fall before floating the feathers to the bedside table.

Sephiroth watched the feathers, then turned his attention back to Kuja as the man sat up and pulled his jacket off, starting with one sleeve, then the other, twisting his arms like a dancer as it came off. He undid the silver belt and dropped it over the side of the bed, then unclasped his neck guard and took off the inner layer of his jacket, the purple around his shoulders and gold over his chest slipping away down his arms to join the rest on the floor.

"Leave the socks on," Sephiroth said, eyeing how the thigh highs clung to his plump flesh. Kuja's tail flicked. He nodded and teased at the thick straps of his thong instead, rising to his knees as he did.

"Shall I face you? Or face away?" he asked.

"Face away. I want to see the ass I'll be impaling," Sephiroth replied, giving his cock a stroke. Kuja gulped at the tactile image that made his ass pulse, stood on the bed, cock visibly jumping, and turned gracefully before dropping the straps over his hips. One foot stepped daintily out, the other rose like a dancer and kicked the thong away to the clothes pile. 

Sephiroth kept an eye on how it fell off of Kuja's hips, trying to figure out what was going on in the back. For just a moment, he thought that something was working its way out of the cloth.

Kuja pirouetted and dropped down, then crawled to Sephiroth's lap and pushed their cocks together with a groan. Sephiroth captured them both in his hand, then pumped them together and let out a low moan. His eyes locked onto Kuja's with a _hunger_.

"Ohh, you'll make _me_ cum with a look like that~"

"Before you do, explain something for me," Sephiroth said. His free hand shot around and snagged Kuja's tail. Kuja froze on the spot.

This moment had been coming. He _knew_ it had been coming, but still he hadn't done anything about it.

"Forget that exists. I'm still figuring out how to reveal it," Kuja said, cheeks burning. Sephiroth didn't let go. Instead, he stroked it gently, petting what he identified as a tail and stopping his other hand's movements. Kuja squirmed and tried to get off. Sephiroth caught him and shook his head.

"Kuja. I want you. Show it to me?" His eyes changed from a burning fire to a summer day, so soft and assuring. Kuja swallowed and removed the spell he had cast to make the tail invisible. Its silvery white color shone brightly in his field of vision as Sephiroth leaned in and kissed along Kuja's shoulder, still stroking it gently.

"It's beautiful," Sephiroth murmured. "Just like its owner."

Kuja wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and breathed deeply, trying to get used to being stroked there. His hips wriggled from the unusual sensation. A happy groan bubbled out of his throat.

"Seph~"

"Kuja~" Sephiroth sucked more on Kuja's neck and breathed hotly against the marks before licking them. His hand rubbed the base of Kuja's tail, eliciting a cry and shuffling as pleasure shot through Kuja's body and made the tail whip around.

"Ready to go again?" Sephiroth asked, returning to their cocks.

"You ought to be prepping me," Kuja replied. His tail came about and wrapped around their cocks. "I'll handle this part."

The fur added a whole new texture, but the feeling of being wrapped by the tail had Sephiroth shuddering, moreso with Kuja's hot cock pressed against it and moving with every shake of the hips. Gripping his ass, spreading him a bit, teasing at the hole, all of it had Kuja mewling and shifting, even as his tail remained steady. Sephiroth pulled oil from his coat pocket and lubed up his fingers.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Kuja said, bracing himself. His hands gripped the fabric of Sephiroth's jacket as the first finger started in. Sephiroth was careful as he pushed inside, unsure of how much experience the ever-confident Kuja had with being taken. He seemed more the type to make his partner dizzy and dominate them.

"I won't break," Kuja said, as if hearing his thoughts. "You can get a little rough on me."

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked, pressing his first finger all the way in.

"I am. My body is burning for you. I need relief only you can give~" Kuja bit his lip and smiled. He tried to work Sephiroth's coat off a bit and got it off his shoulders to reveal that the man really didn't wear a shirt.

"And you say my clothing is revealing. You're only a layer away from — ahhh _ahh~_ " Kuja moaned as Sephiroth's long finger reached his prostate. 

"Still more covered than you," Sephiroth said. He squeezed Kuja's ass and slapped it, earning another squeak and a moan. "Do you like being spanked?"

"Evidently. No one ever had the aud _ahh_ city to try before." Kuja's hips writhed as Sephiroth added a second finger and pushed it up. They scissored and stretched him with a gentle yet merciless touch, stroking the walls and moving in circles, thumb on Kuja's tail and scritching it.

"Come here and kiss me," Sephiroth said. Kuja obliged and leaned in to capture his lips. His tail was still pumping their cocks, though it had become erratic as Sephiroth opened him up. The third finger went in and stretched him further. Then they stroked Kuja's prostate more regularly.

"Mnnph~" Kuja moaned into Sephiroth's mouth and separated. "Ngh~ You strip for me, now." His voice was unsteady and eyes losing focus as pleasure overtook him.

Sephiroth ran his hand through Kuja's hair and cupped his cheek. Kuja put his own hand over it as Sephiroth leaned in to his ear and growled.

"Strip me. Touch me as much as you want. Show me how much you want me. I'll decide if I like it and either fuck you outright or punish you."

Kuja keened quietly from the sound of his voice and the words. Then he yelped when Sephiroth pulled his fingers out and tore a needy moan from his throat. 

"Off with that coat, then," Kuja said, undoing the buckle on his belt. He kept his breathing steady and managed it without slipping or fumbling at all, then tossed the belt aside near his own clothes. Pushing the coat down was a cinch, getting it off was more difficult since Sephiroth was sitting on it.

Kuja didn't let it deter him as he rubbed his hands up and down Sephiroth's arms, then around the edges his chest and along his sides.

"Such strong musculature. No wonder you're so feared~" He undid the leather straps and felt up Sephiroth's chest when it was clear. "Your skin is smooth for a soldier."

"I don't get hit often," Sephiroth replied. He held Kuja's hips as he was disrobed and touched. There was lust and affection both in Kuja's eyes as he leaned in to press kisses to Sephiroth's body and made a time of it. Sephiroth pet him and chuckled.

"Something funny?" Kuja asked, kissing down Sephiroth's taut abs and running his fingers over them.

"I can't tell if you're impassioned by love or lust, nor if this is worship or appreciation."

"All of the above," Kuja said. He licked from the top of Sephiroth's navel across his abs, then over his chest to his neck before planting wet kisses. Sephiroth hummed and tightened his hand in Kuja's hair as Kuja rubbed their cocks together briefly.

After that, Kuja returned to the hem of Sephiroth's pants and hooked his fingers underneath, loosened the bands and worked his magic inside — Sephiroth was surprised to feel threads slide down his leg — then gave Sephiroth a smirk and took his entire cock down his throat in a single shot.

"Guhh!" Sephiroth groaned and winced and then his pants were off with a tug as he tried to recover from the sudden heat and cold.

"How was that~?" Kuja asked, tail flicking. His hands were caressing Sephiroth's thighs.

"Good. But not good enough." Sephiroth gripped Kuja's chin lightly. Kuja's heart raced in fear. He calmed it down. "Lie on your side."

Kuja obliged and wondered what this punishment would be.

"Open your mouth and use your tail to masturbate. I want you to dry cum as punishment. To make this more difficult..."

Sephiroth positioned his cock at Kuja's mouth and rubbed his side as he pushed the head just inside. Kuja closed his lips on it, only for Sephiroth to shake his head.

"Keep it open. I can't fuck you if my cock needs to rest."

"Mmph," Kuja grunted. He opened his mouth and let Sephiroth poke and prod inside at will. His tail pumped his own cock, bringing him to the edge. Sephiroth thrust his cock in Kuja's mouth gently, making sure not to overwhelm him. 

As soon as he knew he was going to cum, Kuja wrapped his tail tightly around the base and moaned through his orgasm, cock throbbing from the lack of relief. "Seph..." It felt good but terrible, a delightful agony as his cock demanded more.

"Good boy," Sephiroth said, caressing his cheek. Kuja nearly came right there and would have had his tail not still been wrapped tight.

"You'd best start on making me remember nothing but your cock. I don't know if I can hold out much longer," Kuja said.

"Acknowledged," Sephiroth replied, making Kuja snort.

"Defected or not, you're still a soldier." He kissed Sephiroth and was gathered into his arms before being laid out against the pillows. Sephiroth spread Kuja's legs and held them under the knee, bent them back, and finally positioned himself.

"Used to your partners being in this position?"

"No," Sephiroth said. He considered saying more as he lubed himself up.

"No... and?" Kuja sensed there was more.

"I sometimes was in your position, though more often from the side." It was a little awkward for Sephiroth to say so, as he felt it wasn't the time to reference other partners.

"Show me what you were taught," Kuja said, voice sultry. "Make me forget my own name~"

Sephiroth inhaled sharply and positioned himself, then pushed the head of his cock into Kuja's ass, making sure to avoid where he had struck before to save him the torment. Kuja winced a bit and cried out.

"Keep going! Keep going," he said. Sephiroth did and slid an inch at a time into Kuja, hissing at the tightness and the heat.

"I-is this... your first time...?" Sephiroth asked. Kuja seemed to be taking it well.

"No... I've had a few partners before, myself. Would you consider me tarnished?"

"If I cared, I'd have asked before _now_!" With a final shove, Sephiroth buried himself to the hilt inside Kuja. Kuja moaned loudly.

"Move~ I need friction~" Kuja said, wriggling. Sephiroth held him still.

"Can you say please?"

" _Please_." The word whispered past his lips and chest heaved. Sephiroth caressed his cheek and kissed him, then pulled back and started a slow pace in and out. Kuja mewled into his mouth. His tail wrapped around Sephiroth's hips.

"G... Getting too close...!" Kuja said, eyes losing focus. He gripped his cock tightly to stop it.

"Can you cum twice without rest?" Sephiroth asked.

"Y-yes~"

" _Then do it_ ," he growled, hot breath washing over Kuja's ear. Kuja turned his head into Sephiroth's hand, then cried out and came as Sephiroth struck his prostate again.

"Why turn away?"

"I take pride in my beauty," Kuja said.

"Your face is beautiful in ecstasy. I want to see it in full," Sephiroth said. Kuja giggled and hooked his legs around Sephiroth's hips, his tail moving to stroke thighs, ass, up his spine, then back down. Once again he faced Sephiroth.

"Anyone would. Consider yourself lucky that I'll allow it," Kuja said, smirking. Sephiroth snapped his hips and made Kuja shriek as the thick cock inside him hit his over-sensitive nerves.

"You always put on an act. You ought to be more _honest_ ," Sephiroth said. "Or else I may need to punish you more~"

Kuja licked his lips. "And what would you dare to do for _punishment_?" he purred. "Do you think you can make me more honest~?"

At that, Sephiroth pulled out and dislodged himself from Kuja, then flipped him around and lifted his hips. He spanked him. Kuja yelped and his tail flicked. Sephiroth grabbed it and stroked the base, easily getting the tail to wrap around the arm he had holding Kuja's hip. He leaned over Kuja, pressing chest to back roughly, and licked the shell of his ear. Kuja shivered from the feeling.

Sephiroth positioned his cock on Kuja's ass and rubbed between the cheeks a bit before letting it sit still, hot, thick, and throbbing, with the shaft nestled against his tail. His free hand rested on Kuja's ass and squeezed it, then spanked it again, earning another yelp.

"Spanking me is all you have?" Kuja asked.

"It'll be enough," Sephiroth said. "Count them." He spanked him several times.

"One... two! Three.. four, fivesix seven..." Kuja shouted. His nerves sparked and flooded his cock with heat. More spanks came and he counted them aloud. Sephiroth couldn't help it when he thrust against Kuja's plump ass or grunted in response to the sweet yelps and moans coming from his partner as the skin under his hand bloomed red.

"How many?" Sephiroth asked, massaging Kuja's ass.

"Tw... 27..." Kuja said, panting a bit. His cock was reawakening and every thrust Sephiroth made against his ass that made the hole ache to be filled didn't help.

"Good work. Do you want my cock?"

"Yes," Kuja said, looking back with lust in his eyes. Sephiroth shook his head again and dug his nails into Kuja's ass.

"Say please."

"Not this time." Kuja launched backward and knocked Sephiroth to the bed, tail uncurling, spinning around. He straddled Sephiroth. "I'm taking what I want. Make sure to fill me up~"

With that, he positioned himself on Sephiroth's cock and sank onto it, keening as it filled him once again and rubbed his walls hard. Sephiroth shuddered and let out a groan when his cock was fully engulfed.

"K... Kuja..."

Hearing his name strained like that delighted Kuja to no end. His tail flicked a bit and started teasing at Sephiroth's balls, hands flexed against his skin — but he didn't move.

"Do you want me to move?" Kuja teased.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered.

"Say please~"

" _Please_."

With that, Kuja rose up until he was at the head, then sank an inch at a time onto it again, forcing himself to go slow, even as his body screamed for more. Sephiroth could barely handle it, himself, restraining himself from grabbing Kuja and slamming him down on his cock.

Once Kuja hit the base a second time, he started a fast pace and rubbed Sephiroth's cock all over his insides, striking his prostate only rarely and moaning with every hit on it.

"K...ja..." Sephiroth grunted out his name.

"Say my name again," Kuja breathed.

"Kuja.."

Kuja slammed down when he said it. Sephiroth got the picture immediately.

"Kuja! Kuja! Kuja! Kuja! Kuja!" He moaned it out, grunted and gritted his teeth. Kuja bounced hard with every single one.

Sephiroth decided, in his pleasure-crazed haze, to test his theory on Kuja. "Beautiful, gorgeous Kuja~ Kuja! Kuja!"

The compliments, crying his name like he was calling right to him — Kuja couldn't stop himself from leaning forward a bit and going faster.

"Seph! Your cock feels so good inside me! Sephiroth!" 

"Nnff.. Fuck, Kuja!" He thrust up into Kuja and moaned loudly, making Kuja cry out. When he felt himself getting closer, he flipped them both and lifted Kuja's ass to him again.

No time was wasted as he forced his way back inside, nor did he waste any in setting a fast pace, grunting and moaning with every thrust. Kuja screamed and cried out, now chanting Sephiroth's name over and over. His tail wrapped around and pumped his cock at the same time.

Sephiroth pounded into him until he hit his edge. "Gonna cum..."

"Give me everything~" Kuja said, moaning. 

Sephiroth came inside him and coated his walls, then pulled out and let out one last spurt onto his back. Kuja screamed and came on the sheets, then collapsed, twitching. He felt his ass get filled with hot cum and the drops that hit his back, then looked up to Sephiroth and smiled lazily.

"Feel good?" Sephiroth asked, his chest heaving.

"Mhm~ Very nice." Kuja sat up and wiped some of the cum off his back as his tail lifted and his ass pushed cum out. Sephiroth sat back and smirked when Kuja met his eye to lick the cum.

"Very nice indeed~ Come here—" Kuja blinked as Sephiroth's eyes closed and he fell back.

"You must be joking. Come on, wake up." He gave Sephiroth a couple paps, but there was nothing, and he didn't want to risk Sephiroth choking him out if he went too hard, so Kuja was on his own for cleanup. He sighed and used his magic to clear his ass out, then moved Sephiroth to the pillows and got up to see if this room had an attached bathroom for a proper wipedown — only for Sephiroth to cling to his leg.

"Now, now, I'll be right back." He kissed Sephiroth's forehead. It worked as it always did, comforting Sephiroth and letting Kuja leave the bed. Sure enough, he was able to wet down a towel with warm water and proceeded to wipe himself down, then refreshed it and went out to Sephiroth again. He wiped him down without issue, maneuvered him gently, tossed the towel aside, then snuggled down against his side. 

Like every night they had spent side by side, Sephiroth's arm was pulling him as close as possible. Kuja bathed in their afterglow and had a soft smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
